Someday I Will Understand
by theforbiddenlove
Summary: I finally allowed my daughter, Ginny Weasley, to go to a party at Lavender Brown's. At the party, she sees some friends, tries out the punch, dances the night away, and then does something that is quite risky. Her actions will catch up with her eventually


**Someday I Will Understand**

**By: TheForbiddenLove**

Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Harry Potter or anything in any way affiliated with it. The wonderful world of HP belongs to the lovely JK Rowling.

Ginny Weasley couldn't believe her luck. She had finally been allowed to attend one of Lavender Brown's parties. Her father had reasoned with her mother that is she was smart enough to be a prefect, to earn 10 OWLs, and to be advanced to 7th year Potions, then they could trust that she was smart enough to take care of herself and could be trusted to not do anything that they wouldn't approve of. They had even said okay to letting Ginny stay the night.

After owling Lavender to let her know that she would be there, Ginny started looking through her closet to find something to wear. Finally, she settled on a pair of very low riding blue jeans and an emerald green tank top. With her hair down and flowing in ringlets, Ginny put on some light make-up and was ready to go.

Ginny flooed to Lavender's and was shocked to see how many people were there. Once she stepped out of the fireplace she was pulled into a hug by her best friend Jessica Daniels.

"Gin! It's so awesome that they finally let you come! I'm so excited!"

"I know! Me too! It took a lot of effort but I was finally able to convice Dad, who then convinced Mum. But I'm here now so that's all that matters. Let's go get something to drink."

After grabbing some punch, Ginny and Jessica set off for the dance floor. The girls repeatedly left the floor for more punch and were started to feel slightly disoriented from it.

"I think there's something wrong with this punch Jess. I'm feeling kind of dizzy."

"Yeah, me too. Someone probably spiked it, Gin."

"Oh well, It's not like my Mum will ever find out that I've been drinking, let's get some more."

After grabbing another glass, the girls went back to the dance floor where they ran into other friends and were eventually separated. After about half an hour, Ginny went looking for Jess, but was stopped when a guy pulled her up against him and asked her to dance. She thought she recognized the voice, and she knew she had seen those gray eyes before. The guy was certainly hot; she just couldn't put her finger on who he could be. _The punch must be affecting me more than I thought it would. _

"Sure, let's dance."

After several songs, the guy kissed her neck and continued to trace her jaw with kisses. Gin knew that she should probably ask him to stop, but it felt so good. When he kissed her lips, she lost all thoughts of stopping. It was like fireworks going off in her mind. She ran her fingers through his hair as he slipped his tongue into her mouth. After several more minutes of heated kisses and wandering hands, they pulled apart for some air.

"Will you come with me Ginny? We can go somewhere a little more private."

"Yes, I think I'd like that."

He led her off the dance floor and through a hallway before finding an empty bedroom. Once inside he pulled her against him and began to kiss her fiercely. Once the kiss ended, he began kissing his way down her jaw, down her neck to her adams apple, where he flicked his tongue, eliciting a moan from Ginny. He kissed her again and again as they made their way to the bed. Once they had rid the bed of its blankets, they began to kiss again. He pulled her up against him and pulled her shirt over her head.

Ginny Weasley had just woken up and had no idea as to where she was. All she knew was that she had the world's worst headache and that she wasn't going to open her eyes because she could just tell that the room was too bright. At least, she wasn't going to open her eyes until she felt someone stir underneath her arms. She opened her eyes and jerked up, only to realize that she was completely nude. Then she looked at her companion who had woken up at her sudden movement. He was none other than Draco Malfoy. Her family's arch nemesis' son. And he too, was also nude. At this exact moment everything that had happened the night before flashed before her eyes and she screamed.

Please Read and Review! This is my first ever story and I promise to update often. I'll take any type of critisim but I would prefer it to be constructive.


End file.
